Nightmare riot
by Ice assassin Ace
Summary: A Young Man who is a Riot Officer gets teleported to Equestria and meets Nightmare Moon. Will the Officer stop her from plunging Equestria into Eternal Night? Or will he become her trusted Guardian and fall in Love with her? Romance/Horror HumanxNightmare Moon help on summary thanks to Najee
1. Chapter 1

One day I woke up in a forest it was a dark forest but I didn't give a shit. I got up and climbed a tree coz I heard trotting and it sounded evil I then looked down at the ground and saw a black alicorn it looked evil and then it looked up at me.

The first thing I did was look in her evil eyes and fall out of my tree. I landed at her hooves "oh piss" was the last thing I said before I fainted. When I came to both my hands and legs were tied down, I forgot to mention I am a human that is 6 feet tall, male, and is a riot officer so I wear riot gear, I tried to get up but my arms felt broken then I saw that bloody black alicorn trot into the room with a blood covered knife I then looked at my legs they were not broken then she was right next to me with a evil look on her blood covered face as she then stabbed the knife in to my leg I cried as blood gushed out of my leg then the black alicorn moved its head up to mine and said in a evil female voice "your my toy and you're not getting away big boy" I then looked into her eyes and said "what do you want with me maggot" she looked at me and raised her hoof and hit me with it a lot of blood came out and flow on to her face she then said "shut up weakling I am stronger than you so you must do what I want" I then tried to move my arm to hit her but my arm was tied down and it was broken so I then said to her "what you want sex?" she then smiled at me "don't do this" I said but I was to late

3 days later

I was crying It felt like my balls had be ran over by a tank I think they had so I grabbed my riot gear and put it on I then heard fighting I looked and saw nightmare moon fighting 6 mares I hoped the 6 mares win I then tossed jarate at nightmare moon it hit her and she was covered in piss then she licked it up like milk but she then got toss off a cliff by 2 alicorns and the six mares I then came out of my hiding place and walked over to them but before I could say anything the rainbow coloured pony flew at me and said "are you working for nightmare moon?" I then replied "no she raped me for 3 fucking days why would I work for her" all the ponies had looks of horror on their faces then a yellow pony with a pink mane ran up to me and hugged me as we cried then the rainbow coloured pony then said "you can come with us" I then looked at her and said "I am not cuming" then rainbow dash looked at me and knocked me out


	2. Chapter fucking 2: pony punch

where a'm i? oh in the land of ponies fuck i need a smoke

i looked at the room i was now in, it looked like a royal bedroom so i desided to getup and look in the mirrior, i was 6"2, green eyes, growing a beared, short aqua hair (so i don't give a fuck), i then stopped looking at myself and grabed my stuff as i the heured a knock at the door "by order of princess celestia you must come to the throun room" someone said behind the door "be right here" i replied as i then opened the door to the room "come with me" a gurad said to me as he walked slowly down the hall i went after him.

some were else

" i what that human here you got that" a very anger nightmare moon yelled at a dragon solider "shut up hippe" the dragon yelled back at the princess, nightmare then grabed the dragons claw with her magic and started to brake his claws in half but she was not done yet as she slamed her right hoof into the dragons gut and into the rib cage "you think i am a hippe look at your self" nightmare said to the near dead dragon as she then tossed him in to a wall.

back with the main character (connor)

i looked at the door as the gurad opened it and reveled celestia and luna on the chairs or what the fuck thay are "bow to the princess" a guard said bowing "what one" i said not bowing the guard looked at me and then kicked me in the knee i just turned to him and before i could do anything celestia desided to talk "i am princess celestia and this is my sister luna and who are you" "me i am riot officer ice but thats just what my team calls me my real name is connor chaos O'drake" i said with pride and pulling a pose only for luna to yell at me for doing a pose "tho shall not pose in frount of us" luna yelled "and you were with nightmare moon so you are in my eyes a loser" she added "i've had enouth of you made up crap" i said as i went up to her and punched her in the face "you hit luna in the face you've got nuts and we need nuts your hired" said a random guard then luna got back on to her hooves and said "you asshole you dear hit us the ruler of the night" i the punched her in the face again to shut her up then elestia got mad and yelled using the royal caplocks "YOU DEAR HIT MY SISTER YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY" and then she went up to me but i turned around and gave her a right hook and then a left then right and the gave her a roundhouse kick i put on some sun glasses and said to her as she got back up "make my day"

with nightmare moon

"hey chrysalis how about me and you try and kill celestia" nightmaare said to her friend and lover "and then we can make out on her dead body" chrysalis said poking her head out from behind a door then nightmare grabed her in a kiss as they wet in to a room to have some good fun (i mean doing it alot) nightmare then pushed chrysails onto a bed and then jumped on her as they kissed and then hooved them selfs but we don't what to see this only if the readers what some clop then i will give them some clop now back to the story

with connor o'drake

"this is not what i ment by make my day" i said as celestia tried furting with me "well se you next time" i said as i jumped out a window "fuck the world" i yelled as i wass falling but before i landed i did a barrel roll only to go into a magic thing made by nightmare moon that was made to make me end up near her "piss" i said as i landed right in the room nightmare moon and chrysails are in and me falling onto the floor made a bang "i nead some help hear" i yelled in pain then nightmare turned around and saw me on the ground she the did some things that made me what to turn to men but i am not gay so i will stay likeing girls even if nightmare is going to rape me but i must stay strong

at 7:20am

i woke up and went over to the sleeping nightmare moon and queen chrysalis as thay hold each other and i took out some jarate (not my piss) and covered them in it and acted like i did not do it then they got mad as they wear covered in piss "in your face" i said only to get a hoof to the face then darkness

**end of chapter 2**

**i hope you guys and girls liked that chapter it took me 2 hours or was it 1 hour but hay i am back and thanks to anyone who likes this fic and to all you who faved this fic and all that shit also i am coming up with a new fic soon so you know like, comment or just pm me ideas for my fics and i will try to make my fics more epic also to anyone how likes luna or celestia and did not like them getting punched in the face... i don't care also if you what me to do a clop thing in this chapter just leave it in the comments or pm me also i don't own my little pony if i did it would be like family guy (family guy fuck yeah) also this chapter was longer than the last one coz i wanted to make the fans have more to read, this your fav new zealander ice assassin ace wishing you all a good day**

**ps: comment**

**pps: friend me on steam my name is ice assassin connor**

**ppps: flames are ok coz i dont know what thay are**


End file.
